1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatuses and methods for measuring a bio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of positioning an electrode to contact a user's body, measuring bio impedance by using the electrode, and calculating body fat based on the measured bio impedance has been developed. Since a body fat analyzer may accurately measure a degree of body fat accumulation for each portion of a body, the body fat analyzer is used not only in households but also various technical fields.
In the case of measuring body fat by using bio impedance, since measurement is performed by positioning an electrode to directly contact a portion of a user's body, contact impedance due to a contact between the electrode and the user's body influences the measurement of bio impedance.